The incredibles 2
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: Takes 2 years after the movie
1. Meeting the incredibles

"Uh" said Helen Parr also known as ms. incredible when she noticed they were in some kind of forest "Dash,Violet,Bob wake up" she said. "Huh what is it Helen" asked Bob also known as mr. Incredible "yeah mom" asked Dash "were are we" asked Helen "I don't know but I see a town in the distance" said Violet "well let's go" said Bob. Then they got up and walked to the town.

* * *

"Hmm were is Rainbow Dash" asked Twilight Sparkle. Suddenly a rainbow blur crashed threw the window "TWILIGHT!" yelled Rainbow Dash "what is it Rainbow" asked Twilight slightly aggravated "4 creatures have been spotted coming in town" said Rainbow causing Twilight's eyes to widen "let go" she said.

* * *

As the Parr family entered the town in a purple light six ponies appeared " I guess your right Rainbow" said a lavender unicorn "see told ya" said a rainbow mained Pegasus supposedly Rainbow "is it just me or did that pony just talk" asked Bob "it talked dad" said Violet "who are you" asked the lavender unicorn "were the incredibles I'm Bob or in you case Mr. Incredible this is my wife Helen and these are our kids Dash and Viloet" Bob told the ponies "why in the hay do ya call yourself the incredibles" asked the orange pony "because were pretty much superheroes" said Helen "what powers do you have" asked the hyper pink pony "mom has the ability to stretch her limb to unimaginable lengths,Dad has super strength and invincibility,Violet has the ability to turn invisible and create shields and I have the ability to run faster than anything" Dash explained "ha you faster than anything? I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria" said Rainbow with a smirk "anyway who are you and were are we" asked Violet "I'm Twilight Sparkle" said the lavender unicorn "I'm Applejack" said the orange pony "I'm Rarity" said a white unicorn with a curly purple main "I'm pinkie pie" said the pink pony "I'm Rainbow Dash" said the rainbow mained Pegasus "and I'm Fl...sh..." Said the yellow Pegasus "what did she say" asked Helen "that's Fluttershy she's shy around new ponies" said Twilight "and your in ponyville darling" said rarity "oh" the incredibles said in unison "the princess may want to meet you we'll have to write a letter" said Twilight "alright let's do it.

* * *

A/N I won't always put the periods and that stuff


	2. Friendship is magic pt 1

The ponies led the incredibles to Twilight's house when when she realized something " hey Applejack were is Harry" asked Twilight causing Applejack's eyes to widen "darn it I forgot about him" said Applejack "he'd probably want to meet the family to" said Rarity "if you tell Dash what he looks like he could go get him" said Helen "it worth a shot" said pinkie pie "alright he has an orange coat and a dark orange mane he should be at the apple farm" explained Applejack "got it" dash said and in 5 second he was gone and returned with the foal named Harry "whoa I'm gonna be dizzy for a while" said Harry "wow your weren't kidding when you said how fast you were" complimented Rainbow Dash "see I told you" said Dash "but you still may not be as fast as me" added Rainbow "how about we settle this with a race tomarrow to see who faster" suggested Dash "you are so on" said Rainbow Dash "let's make it better if I win you cat fly for a month if you win I can't use my powers except for emergencies for a month" said Dash "you are so on" said Rainbow Dash "hay Twilight who are the new ponies" asked a dragon walking down stairs "that will have to wait the princess may-" was all Twilight could say before spike burped green fire and it materialized into a scroll "whoa" said Violet "to my faithfull student Twilight you must stay in ponyville for the summer sun celebration to check on preparations (witch are already done)" read spike as we cut to a scene were the mane 6, the incredibles, and spike are walking to town hall for the summer sun celebration "so this Summer sun celebration is were this princess of yours raises the sun in defeat of this nightmare moon" confirmed Bob "that's right" said Twilight as they went inside Rarity opened the curtain to see that princess Celestia was not there

"princess Celestia" said mayor mare in a panic

"She's gone" said Rarity cousing everyone to gasp instead the princess a dark alicorn wearing blue armor appears on stage and laughed evilly "oh no nightmare moon" said Twilight "what does no one remember me" a asked nightmare moon as Harry ran up to her horn glowing and ready to attack "Harry what are ya doing" Applejack asked her son "impressive but tell me why do you hide your wings" said nightmare moon causing Harry's eyes to widen and his attack to die down "but he's a unicorn" said Twilight "don't be afraid to be different display your wings proudly" said nightmare moon as Harry moaned in pain as the hiding spell was forcibly removed revealing wings then he was cought in a bubble as nightmare moon flew away with Harry in tow "oh no ya don't" said Bob as he did his super jump and crushed the bubble catching Harry in the process nightmare moon flew away not wanting to mess with Bob while his family ran outside along the mane 6 "we have to find a way to stop nightmare moon" said Twilight. They all ran to the library "come on were is the book on the elements of harmony" said Twilight "here is a reference guide Twilight" said Violet "thanks here is the page "the element of harmony only seven are known kindess,genorausity, loyalty,honesty,laughter, and magic the seventh is a complete mystery they are located at the castle of the two royal sisters. In the ever free forest"" read Twilight

* * *

The end


End file.
